1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying tool, and more particularly to a single-tube handle assembly of a luggage, a handcart and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional luggage 200, which comprises a case 210, two wheel assemblies 220 installed at the bottom of the case 210, and a retractable handle 230 at the top of the case 210. The retractable handle 230 has two retractable tubes 232 and 234 and a handle bar 236 connected with distal ends of the retractable tubes 232 and 234. The retractable tubes 232 and 234 have controllers (not shown) therein to control the retractable tubes 232 and 234 being elongated and retracted.
The conventional retractable handle 230 has a larger size so that it will take a larger space in the case 210 and make the luggage heavier. The conventional retractable handle 230 also has a higher cost to manufacture them, and more particularly, they cannot attract consumers' attention to buy the luggage anymore.